Naege Gidae
by FatPanda
Summary: Jisoo itu orangnya tidak pernah marah, tidak pernah memperlihatkan kekecewaan atau kemarahannya, tapi hanya dengan bersandar pada MinGyu ia bisa menangis dan meluapkan semua emosinya./"Menangislah Hyung, keluarkan semua gelisah di hatimu, bersandarlah padaku Hyung, aku di sini, memelukmu, berbagilah padaku Hyung,"-Mingyu- MinShua/MingyuXJoshua/Seventeen Fanfic/NewBie/Yaoi/DLDR/
1. Chapter 1

Judul : Naege Gidae

Cast : Hong Jisoo, Kim Mingyu and Other Seventeen member, NCT member, and BTS member

Genre : School Life, Friendship, slice of life

0oo0

Hari telah beranjak sore, sang lentera hari telah sudah mulai meredup, tenggelam di ufuk barat, menyisakan semburat jingga di langit.

Seorang pemuda manis menapakan kakinya perlahan-lahan menyusuri tepian Sungai Han, terkadang ia menengadah menatap langit yang semakin menggelap, membuang pandangannya pada air Sungai Han yang tenang maupun menatap datar kakinya yang telanjang. Entah apa yang tengah ia pikirkan sekarang hingga ia lupa untuk memakai alas kaki, bahkan kini tubuhnyapun hanya berbalut selembar _T-shirt_ tipis juga _Sweater_ yang juga tak kalah tipis, bahkantak bisa untuk menahan angin musim dingin yang mulai berhembus membawa udara dingin yang menusuk tulang.

"Hah~~"

Helaan nafas yang entah keberapa kalinya untuk hari ini Jisoo keluarkan. Sesungguhnya Jisoo bukanlah seorang pemuda yang mudah bersedih, ia bahkan tak menangis saat kekasihnya selingkuh beberapa tahun yang lalu, namun kini perasaannya sungguh tak menentu saat dirinya melihat sang Appa yang sedang bersama dengan wanita lain, Jisoo mengerti jika ayahnya kesepian setelah ditinggal ibunya yang meninggal 3 tahun lalu, namun jujur saja pemuda yang lahir 30 desember 21 tahun lalu itu belum bias menerima jika sang ayah ingin menggantikan posisi ibunya.

Jisoo menghempaskan dirinya terduduk diatas rerumputan, membaringkan tubuhnya menatap langit musim dingin yang gelap, segelap hatinya.

0oo0

Sementara itu seorang pemuda lain dengan perawakan tinggi dan berkulit tan keluar dari sebuah gedung apartemen dengan wajah yang kalut, tanpa menghiraukan apapun pemuda tan itu berlari tak tentu arah, mengamati sekeliling, mencoba mencari seseorang yang beberapa waktu lalu menelponnya dengan suara yang kalut, seseorang yang membuatnya tak bisa berpaling, orang yang ia sayangi selain keluarganya, orang yang bisa mengalihkan duniannya dan orang yang bisa membuatnya cemas hanya dengan suara bergetarnya saat orang itu menghubunginya.

"Ya! Jisoo Hyung, kau di mana?" Bisiknya kaluat.

Ia sungguh khawatir dan otaknya yang cerdas tak bisa diajak berkompromi karena rasa khawatirnya menutupi semua logika, bahkan ia tak peduli jika saat ini ia benar-benar berada di tengah jalan, untung saja hari sudah sangat larut sehingga jarang ada kendaraan yang melintas.

"Berpikir Kim Mingyu, berpikir, kemana seorang Hong Jisoo akan pergi saat ia sedih, ke mana?, ke mana?" Gumamnya lagi sambil menyigar surai _blonde_ nya.

Tiba sebuah ingatan melintas di pikirannya.

" _Aku memang selalu datang ke sini jika sedang merasa sedih dan ingin sendiri, di sini nyaman"_

" _Bahkan saat musim dingin?"_

" _Ya, apalagi saat musim dingin, aku merasa lebih tenang menikmati udara yang berhembus menusuk hingga ke tulang,"_

" _Kau aneh hyung,"_

" _Bukankah kau yang lebih aneh?"_

"Ya, benar, Jisoo hyung pasti ada di sana," Gumam Mingyu lagi, tanpa membuang waktu ia langsung berlari menuju tempat itu, tempat menyediri orang yang ia sayangi.

00oo00

Jisoo memejamkan matanya, ia masih berbaring di atas rerumputan di pinggir Sungai Han, entah sudah berapa lama ia di sana, namun hatinya belum jua merasakan lega, padahal ia sudah menggigil, bibirnya yang biasa berwarna _peach_ pun sudah berwarna keunguan, sebentar lagi saja ia di sana bisa dipastikan ia akan terkena _hypothermia_ , tapi lagi-lagi ia tak peduli, ia hanya butuh seseorang yang bisa menjadi sandarannya, yang mengerti hatinya sekarang, yang….

"Jisoo Hyung," Suara itu terdengar bersamaan dengan tubuh Jisoo yang direngkuh dengan erat oleh seseorang.

"M-Mingyu- _ya_ ," Ucap pemuda manis itu saat ia membuka matanya dan mendapati Mingyu yang merengkuh tubuh mungilnya dengan erat, tak lupa juga ekspresi khawatir yang kentara di paras rupawan pemuda yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya.

"Ya, Hyung. Aku di sini, aku di sini Hyung" Gumam Mingyu sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Hiks… Hiks…. Mingyu-ah, Huwah…. " jisoo mulai menangis, mengeluarkan semua gejolak di hatinya, segenap emosi yang selama ini terpendam dan ia tanggung sendiri.

"Menangislah Hyung, keluarkan semua gelisah di hatimu, bersandarlah padaku Hyung, aku di sini, memelukmu, berbagilah padaku Hyung," Bisik Mingyu sembari menciumi surai _brown honey_ milik Jisoo dan mengelus punggung sempitnya.

Tangisan Jisoo semakin menjadi, ia meraung, menangis layaknya anak kecil. Selama ini jisoo selalu diam dan jarang mengekspresikan kesedihan, kekecewaan atau kemarahannya, namun kali ini saat Mingyu menawarkan pelukannya untuk menjadi sandaran, Jisoo meluapkan semua emosinya.

Karena memang itulah yang ia butuhkan.

Sebuah sandaran yang bisa menopangnya saat terjatuh.

00oo00

Mata kucing Jisoo sembab namun sudah tak ada air mata yang keluar maupun suara sesenggukannya, hidungnya pun ikut memerah karena udara dingin dan juga karena tadi ia menangis.

"Maaf Mingyu-ah, aku pasti tadi sangat jelek dan terlihat cengeng karena menangis seperti bayi," Ucap Jisoo yang kini tangah dipeluk oleh Mingyu dari belakang, mereka berdua sedang berbagi kehangatan dalam _coat_ hangat Mingyu, tubuh mungil Jisoo seakan tenggelam dalam tubuh Mingyu.

"Tak apa Hyung. Kau harus lebih sering mengekspresikan kesedihanmu, menjadi dewasa bukan berarti kita tak boleh menangis, menjadi dewasa berarti kita harus berbagi kesedihan kita, tak masalah untuk sesekali menangis, sesekali mengekspresikan kemarahan kita ataupun kekecewaan kita, karena kita manusia bukan robot, " Ujar MinGyu. "Tapi soal kau yang terlihat jelek saat menangis, itu benar, kau terlihat jelek saat menangis." Goda Mingyu dengan senyuman jahilnya, membuat Jisoo langsung mencubit lengan Mingyu yang tengah memeluknya.

"Ya! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan," Gerutu Jisoo. Bibir tipisnya ia kerucutkan, membuat _pout_ yang membuat Mingyu semakin tergelak.

"Mingyu-ah, berhenti tertawa!" Ujar Mingyu, kali ini wajahnya benar-benar tertekuk, dengan kesal karena Mingyu yang tidak juga berhenti tertawa, Jisoo berbalik kearah Mingyu, membekap bibir _sexy_ Mingyu membuat wajah mereka kini hanya berjarak 5cm.

Hening.

Keduanya terdiam karena kaget.

Iris Honey Jisoo bertemu dengan _Onyx_ Mingyu.

Deg….Deg…Deg…

Jantung keduanya berpacu cepat namun waktu seakan berhenti.

"Ehem," Sebuah suara deheman dari samping mereka membuat keduannya langsung menoleh kearah sumber suara –dengan tangan Jisoo yang masih membekap Mingyu-.

"Maaf Tuan tapi sebentar lagi toko kami akan tutup," Ucap seorang pria dengan seragam khas _mini market_.

"Akh, ya… Mmmm kami akan segera pergi," Jawab Jisoo sambil memberikan senyuman canggung, si petugas _mini market_ hanya tersenyum sebelum pergi meninggalkan pasangan yang tengah kasmaran itu –ini menurut pemikiran si _petugas mini market_ -

"Hepassskan bebapkanna hyungggg.." Pinta Mingyu membuat Jisoo menjadi salah tingkah dan langsung melepaskan tanganya yang tadi membekap mulut Mingyu.

"Hah~"

Akhirnya Mingyu bias bernafas dengan benar.

"Jadi, ayo, aku akan menghantar Hyung pulang," Ajak Mingyu sambil melepaskan pelukannya dari pinggang Jisoo, karena sejak tadi sebenarnya tanganya masih betah bertengger di pinggang ramping pemuda yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu.

Jisoo terdiam tidak merespon, pemuda manis itu malah menunduk, bahkan ia bergeming saat Mingyu melepaskan _coat_ nya dan memakaikan _coat_ itu pada Jisoo, membuat Jisoo tenggelam dalam _coat_ hangat miliknya.

"A-Aku tidak mau pulang, aku belum sanggup bertemu dengan _Dad,_ " Cicit Jisoo.

"Aku mengerti, hyung sebenarnya bukan tidak menyukai Ayah hyung memiliki wanita lain, tapi hyung belum bisa merelakan kepergian Ibu hyung, karena itulah hati hyung membuat pertahanan dirinya. Jika hyung masih ingin menghindar, masalah ini tak akan pernah selesai, aku tidak masalah hyung tinggal di tempatku, tapi masalah ini akan terus berlarut-larut hyung, jadi aku akan mengantar hyung ke rumah," Ujar Mingyu, tanganya menggenggam tangan mungil Jisoo.

"Ta-tapi,"

"Aku akan ada di samping hyung, hyung percayakan padaku?"

"B-baiklah,"

00oo00

Fajar telah sedikit menyingsing membuat semburat jingga di langit, bahkan mataharipun telah menampakan sedikit jati dirinya sementara Mingyu dan Jisoo masih berjalan menuju apartemen Jisoo –sebenarnya hanya Mingyu yang berjalan karena Jisoo tengah nyaman berada digendongan Mingyu, masih ingatkan jika Jisoo tidak memakai sandal?-

"…Jadi begitulah…" Mingyu mengerutkan keningnya tidak mendapat respon dari sang hyung, padahal sepanjang perjalanan Mingy uterus berbicara agar suasananya tidak begitu canggung. Mingyu sedikit menoleh dan mendapati bahwa Jisoo telah terlelap dengan wajah yang lucu.

"Jadi dari tadi aku berbicara hyung malah tidur hah?" Bisik Mingyu sambil menyamankan gendongannya, "Dasar kucing,"

00oo00\

Mingyu mulai memasuki apartemen kediaman Jisoo dengan Jisoo yang masih digendongannya, jangan heran kenapa Mingyu bisa masuk dengan mudah ke sana, karena pemuda itu sudah sering datang ke kediaman Jisoo.

Baru saja pemuda itu memasuki ruang keluarga matanya langsung bertemu pandang dengan 2 orang lain di sana.

"Mingyu- _ah_ , Jisoo kenapa?"

" _Eomma_?"

 _ **To Be Continued**_

Hi, hi aku author baru di sini, panggil aja W (double Yu), biar nulisnya gampang, aku suka banget sama crack pair itulah kenapa aku bikin FF ini, BTW jika kalian mau request FF dengan Crack pair aku bisa mengabulkannya, jadi mohon Reviewnya ya? Kritik dan saran juga ditunggu, terimakasih sudah menyempatkan membaca, sampai jumpa _dinext chapter bye bye_! :D

11


	2. Chap 2 (HAH?)

"Mingyu-ah, Jisoo kenapa?"

"Eomma?"

00oo00

"Bawalah Jisoo ke kamarnya dulu, setelah itu kita bicara," Ucap Ayah Jisoo yang ada di belakang Eomma Mingyu. Mingyu mengangguk sekilas sebelum berjalan ke kamar Jisoo, membaringkan pemuda itu di ranjang bernuansa baby bluenya, menyelimutinya sebatas dada dan menyempatkan menatap wajah damai pemuda manis itu sebelum mengecup dahinya perlahan sambil menggumamkan kata 'Selamat tidur hyung'.

Mingyu keluar dari kamar Jisoo dan langsung menemui Ibunya dan Ayah Jisoo yang berada di dapur.

"Duduklah, nak" Ibu Mingyu menyuruh anaknya itu untuk duduk di sebelahnya berhadapan dengan Ayah Jisoo yang tengah menyeruput kopi hitamnya.

"Kalian dari mana saja semalam?" Tanya Ayah Jisoo sambil meletakan cangkir kopinya, mata teduhnya menatap tajam Mingyu, membuat pemuda itu merasa sedikit terintimidasi namun dengan mengumpulkan sejenak keberaniannya Mingyu balik menatap Ayah Jisoo.

"Jisoo hyung tadi malam pergi ke Sungai Han, lalu aku menyusulnya ke sana," Jawab Mingyu.

"Kenapa tidak langsung pulang, apa yang kalian lakukan di sana?" Tanya Ayah Jisoo lagi.

"Jisoo hyung tidak mau pulang. Dia butuh waktu untuk sendirian tadi malam," Mingy mengamati perubahan raut wajah Ayah Jisoo, dia bisa melihat ekpresi cemas yang terukir di sana.

"Ada apa dengan Jisoo,"

"Dia, Jisoo Hyung, seperti yang kita tahu bahwa Jisoo hyung bukanlah seseorang yang mudah mengekspresikan perasaan buruknya, ia sulit untuk marah, dia bahkan jarang menangis saat sedih ataupun putus asa, itulah yang membuat perasaanya yang terbendung terkadang butuh untuk di keluarkan, ia butuh pelampiasaan, ia butuh tempat bersandar, tapi selama ini ia tidak mendapatkannya, ia tidak tahu kepada siapa ia bisa bersandar, dia tidak berani mengungkapkannya, hingga tadi malam mungkin adalah puncak dari segala resah di hatinya, saat Jisoo hyung melihat Ayah Hong dengan seorang wanita, ia kalut dan tanpa berpikir apapun berlari ke Sungai Han bahkan dia tidak memakai baju hangat ataupun sekadar sandal," Mingyu menatap lelaki paruh baya yang sebentar lagi akan memasuki usia 50 tahun itu, tersirat rasa penyesalan di wajah yang masih tampan itu.

Hening, keheningan melanda dapur keluarga Hong.

"Dan aku kira wanita itu adalah Eomma," Lanjut Mingyu, mengalihkan atensinya pada Ibunya dan mendapati perempuan yang ia sayangi itu membulatkan matanya dengan wajah tidak percaya.

"Ya, benar, sebenarnya itulah yang ingin kami sampaikan padamu dan Jisoo, bahwa kami, aku dan Ibumu akan menikah,"

JDERR!

Seakan ada petir yang menyambarnya Mingyu terdiam kaku, Ok, dia tahu bahwa dia cepat atau lambat akan mendengar hal ini, tapi TAPI KENAPA HARUS SEKARANG?

"Aku," Mingyu terdiam sejenak, " Aku tahu, aku bukan siapa-siapa untuk Jisoo hyung, aku juga tidak punya hak apapun untuk melarang kalian Ayah Hong, Eomma. Aku juga dan Jisoo –aku yakin- ingin kebahagian kalian, tapi, aku berbicara di sini bukan sebagai seorang anak, tapi aku berbicara sebagai orang yang mencintai seorang Hong Jisoo, orang yang ingin kebahagiaanya, aku ingin kalian, terutama Ayah Hong, untuk sekali ini saja, ku mohon, dengarkan keinginan Jisoo hyung, dia sedari kecil tak pernah meminta apapun, selalu menuruti keinginan orang tuanya, keinginan orang yang disayanginya jadi kumohon, biarkan ia bahagia sekali ini, kami saling mencintai, walau aku tak pernah mendengarnya langsung dari Jisoo hyung, bahwa ia mencintaiku," Mingyu menghela nafas sejenak dengan sebeuah senyum tipis yang terukir, "Jisoo hyung tidak akan sefrustasi ini jika dia tidak mencintaiku, aku tidak akan membiarkan kebahagiannya terenggut, aku tanpa atau dengan ijin kalian akan menikahi Jisoo Hyung, aku bahkan rela menukar kebahagian dan nyawaku hanya untuknya,"

00oo00

Suara denting lonceng di sebuah gereja katedral tua berdenting, terlihat banyak burung merpati putih yang berkumpulan di halaman gereja kecil itu, seakan ikut bahagia dengan pernikahan dua insan Tuhan yang menyatukan janji suci mereka.

Satu langkah diambil oleh sosok mempelai yang berjalan dengan gaun putih dengan ekor panjangnya, senyumnya mengalihkan semua orang yang ada di dalam gereja itu, memanah hati seseorang yang menunggunya di depan altar, menunggunya untuk mengucapkan janji suci di hadapan orang-orang yang mereka cintai juga Tuhan.

Satu langkah lagi telah menghapus jarak diantara mereka, kelopak bunga yang digenggam kedua tangan lentik itu mulai berjatuhan seakan ikut mengiringi langkahnya untuk menyongsong masa depan.

Tep.

Dan satu langkah terakhir hingga sosok itu sampai di hadapan Sang mempelai pria, membawa senyuman sang mempelai pria semakin lebar. Saat tangan keduanya telah bertaut, mereka berbalik, menghadap Sang Pastor yang akan membimbing mereka mengucapkan janji suci terhadap Tuhan.

00oo00

"Aku," Jisoo seakan tak bisa berkata apapun lagi saat melihat kedua mempelai yang tengah berdiri berdampingan di sebuah cermin, matanya berkaca-kaca, sungguh ia tak percaya Ayahnya akan melakukan hal ini padanya dan Mingyu.

"Kau masih tidak percaya dengan hal ini? Mulai sekarang kau harus mempercayainya, karena aku benar-benar sudah memperjuangkanmu, dan inilah yang kita dapatkan," Ucap Mingyu sambil mengelus pundak Jisoo dan menghapus air mata yang ada di ujung kedua mata indah 'Istri'nya.

Hah?

Ya kedua mempelai itu adalah Mingyu dan Jisoo, Mingyu yang tampak tampan dan gagah dalam balutan tuxedo hitamnya, juga Jisoo yang terlihat manis dan cantik dalam balutan gaun pengantin putihnya, rambutnya yang berwarna brown honey terlihat berkilauan dan kontras dengan gaun yang ia pakai, tidak lupa juga sebuah mahkota bunga yang bertenggger di atas kepalanya, mempercantik penampilannya.

Hey Jisoo tetaplah Jisoo, seorang pemuda manis, ia memakai gaun di pernikahannya karena paksaaan sang Ibu.

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka, Ayah dan Eomma melakukan ini untuk kita, " Bisik Jisoo dengan senyum yang merekah di bibir tipisnya membuat Mingyu tidak tahan untuk memanggut bibir manis itu.

TBC

Haloha, maaf lama, sebenernya ini tuh mau one shoot tapi jadinya 3shoot dan besok ending sekaligus Flashback, ada yang kena troll, btw ane nulis ini sambil senyum2 mikirin prank ini bakal bikin reader gimana hahahaha, ini pendek emang, BTW makasih buat yang udah sempetin review dan baca ff ini, fav dan foll juga LOVE U! jan lupa untuk Review lagi Love U :D


End file.
